Óëûáíèñü, Ñåââè
by veronica-d
Summary: Ñíåéï ïîëó÷àåò â ïîäàðîê íà Ðîæäåñòâî òî, î ÷åì îí äàâíî ìå÷òàë...


**Óëûáíèñü, Ñåââè******

Àâòîð: Veronica

Íàïèñàíî äëÿ ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî êîíêóðñà íà  www.snape.by.ru

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï î÷åíü ëþáèë ïðàçäíèêè. Îí âîîáùå áûë îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðûå êîãäà-ëèáî ïðåïîäàâàëè â çíàìåíèòîé øêîëå Õîãâàðòñ. Â äåòñòâå Ñåâåðóñ ìå÷òàë ñòàòü âåòåðèíàðîì. Ó íåãî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîëó÷àëîñü îáùàòüñÿ ñ äðóãèìè äåòüìè – íàâåðíîå èç-çà çàïàõà ðûáüåãî æèðà, êîòîðûì ìàìà åæåäíåâíî ïîêðûâàëà åãî ðîñêîøíóþ øåâåëþðó (îíà ïðî÷èòàëà ãäå-òî, ÷òî ýòî îçäîðîâëÿåò êîðíè è íå ñóøèò êîí÷èêè). Çàòî æèâîòíûå òÿíóëèñü ê ìàëåíüêîìó Ñåââè. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, åãî ñòàðàÿ áàáóøêà íå âûíîñèëà ãðÿçè è øåðñòè â äîìå, ïîýòîìó Ñåâåðóñó òàê è íå ïðèâåëîñü ñòàòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì îáëàäàòåëåì äîìàøíåãî ïèòîìöà. Îí íàøåë ñåáå äðóãîå çàíÿòèå – àëõèìèÿ áûëà ôàìèëüíûì äåëîì Ñíåéïîâ, è ñêîðî Ñåââè ãîòîâèë çåëüÿ ëó÷øå ïàïû.

Â òî ðîæäåñòâåíñêîå óòðî Ñåâåðóñ íå îæèäàë íè÷åãî íîâîãî. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îòêðûâ ãëàçà îí óâèäèò ÷óòü âëàæíûé ïîòîëîê ñâîé êàìîðêè ïî ñîñåäñòâó ñ êëàññîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, çàòåì, íà ñòîëèêå ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ïàðó ñâåðòêîâ – ïîäàðêè – îïÿòü ýòî áóäåò íàáîð íåáüþùèõñÿ êîëá îò Ìèíåðâû è íàäáàâêà ê çàðïëàòå  (49.99 ãàëëåîíîâ) îò Àëüáóñà. Ðàçâå ÷òî Áëýê ïðèøë¸ò êîêîñ ñ ìîëîêîì âåðáëþäà (ïî åãî ìåðêàì, ýòî øóòêà). 

Ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì íàùóïàâ äâà ñâåðòêà íà ñòîëèêå, Ñíýéï âçÿë òîò, ÷òî ïîìåíüøå è, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, ñîäðàë óïàêîâêó. ×åê, êîòîðûé îò îáíàëè÷èò â Ãðèíãîòòñå êîãäà ïîåäåò â Ëîíäîí, â  òèõèé ïàá, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè òàì õîëîñòÿöêèé Íîâûé Ãîä è ìîæåò äàæå ïîëó÷èò ñâîé çàêîííûé ïîöåëóé, êîãäà ÷àñû áüþò 12. Îáû÷íî íàõîäèëàñü êàêàÿ-íèáóäü âåñ¸ëåíüêàÿ êðàñíîëèöàÿ âåäüìà, êîòîðîé íóæíî áûëî ñêðàñèòü îäèíî÷åñòâî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ïðèíÿòî äàðèòü äðóã äðóãó ëàñêó  è òåïëî. Ïðàâäà îäíàæäû Ñíýéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî åãî öåëóåò  ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî âèäà âîëîñàòûé êîðîòûøêà, êîòîðûé ïðîñèäåë âåñü ïðåäíîâîãîäíèé âå÷åð ñ êðóæêîé ïèâà, è ðåøèë, ÷òî â ÒÎÒ áàð îí áîëüøå íå ïîéä¸ò.

Âñ¸ åù¸ ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè Ñåâåðóñ çàãàäàë: åñëè ñóììà â ýòîò ðàç áóäåò áîëüøå, îí ïðèãëàñèò ìàäàì Õó÷ ñ ñîáîé â Ëîíäîí. Âäðóã îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî áóìàãà, êîòîðóþ îí äåðæèò â ðóêàõ, îùóòèìî áîëüøå ÷åêà. Ñîííûé Ñíåéï ïðîäðàë ãëàçà è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü: "_Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ! ß ðåøèë, ÷òî â ýòîò ðàç ïîäàðîê áóäåò íåìíîãî íåîáû÷íûì. Íàäî ïðèëîæèòü íåìíîãî óñèëèé. Ñëåäóé èíñòðóêöèÿì è òû ïîëó÷èøü òî, î ÷åì äàâíî ìå÷òàåøü. Ñ íàèëó÷øèìè ïîæåëàíèÿìè, Àëüáóñ_". Äàëåå ñëåäîâàë ñïèñîê ñ óêàçàíèÿìè.

"Íàêîíåö-òî!" – ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Íàêîíåö-òî Àëüáóñ îäóìàëñÿ è ðåøèë íàçíà÷èòü ìåíÿ ó÷èòåëåì Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ âìåñòî ýòîãî æàëêîãî Ëþïèíà! ×åðòîâ îáîðîòåíü ïðåñìûêàåòñÿ ïåðåä ó÷åíèêàìè è âåä¸ò ñåáÿ êàê êëîóí â öèðêå. È ýòè íåïåäàãîãè÷åñêèå ìåòîäû… Îò âîëíåíèÿ Ñíåéï çàáûë ñîâåðøèòü åæåóòðåííþþ îïåðàöèþ ñ ðûáüèì æèðîì. Îí âûñêî÷èë èç êðîâàòè, îäåòûé â ÷åðíóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó, íà êîòîðîé áûëè èçîáðàæåíû ÷åðíûå æå êîòû ñ ãîðÿùèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Íèêòî êðîìå Ñíåéïà íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ãëàçà êîòîâ – îí íå äàâàë ïîâîäà çàïîäîçðèòü, ÷òî åñòü íå÷òî çàíèìàþùåå åãî áîëüøå, ÷åì äîëæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî ÇîÒÈ.

Ïåðâûì ïóíêòîì áûëî: _Âîçüìè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ñîòâîðè áëþäå÷êî ñ ãîëóáîé êàåìî÷êîé_. Ãîñïîäè, Àëüáóñ èíîãäà âåä¸ò ñåáÿ êàê ðåá¸íîê. Ñíåéï íàöåëèë ïàëî÷êó íà îäíó èç êîëá, ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå è âçÿë â ðóêè ïîÿâèâøååñÿ ìàëåíüêîå áëþäå÷êî. _Íàëåé â íåãî âîäû_. Ñíåéï íå ìîã íàëèòü å¸ èç-ïîä êðàíà – îí áûë ïåðôåêöèîíèñò äàæå â ìåëî÷àõ – åìó ïðèøëîñü ñìåøàòü 7 èíãðåäèåíòîâ, âêëþ÷àÿ çàñîõøèå ëè÷èíêè òàðàêàíà îáûêíîâåííîãî, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü  ÷èñòåéøóþ ðîäíèêîâóþ âîäó, êîòîðóþ îí âûëèë â áëþäå÷êî. _Íà öûïî÷êàõ âûéäè â êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó è ïîäîéäè ê øêàôó ó îêíà_. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòàðàëñÿ êàê ìîæíî áåççâó÷íåå ïðîøåñòâîâàòü ïî õîëîäíîìó ïîëó. Åìó çàõîòåëîñü íàêèíóòü ìàíòèþ, íî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ îí áîÿëñÿ – âäðóã ïðèêàç î íàçíà÷åíèè ñãîðèò, êàê â ìàãëîâñêîé èãðå "Ôîðò Áàÿðä", åñëè íå ñîáëþäàòü èíñòðóêöèè. _Ïðèñÿäü íà êîðòî÷êè  è ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî òû ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê_. Íó ñ ïåðâûì ïîíÿòíî – à ÷òî ñî âòîðîé ÷àñòüþ çàäàíèÿ? Íà÷àòü ëåïèòü êóëè÷èêè? Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïî÷åìó-òî âñïîìíèë âûâîäîê óòÿò âî ãëàâå ñ ìàìîé óòêîé, êîòîðûé îí ïðîâîæàë êàæäûé äåíü äî ñàìîãî ïðóäà, ÷òîáû íåîñòîðîæíûé ìàãë èëè ìàãëîâñêèé àâòîìîáèëü íå ïîòðåâîæèë ñïîêîéñòâèå ñåìåéñòâà. Ãîñïîäè, ÷òî ìíå ëåçåò â ãîëîâó?

 È âîò ïðåäïîñëåäíèé ïóíêò – _Ïîñòàâü áëþäå÷êî íà ïîë è îòêðîé øêàô_. Ìåäëåííî Ñíåéï íà÷àë ïðèîòêðûâàòü øêàô. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå âûäåðæàâ, îí ðâàíóë äâåðöó. Ðàçäàëñÿ çâóê òåêóùåé æèäêîñòè. ×åðòû Ñåâåðóñà âíåçàïíî ñìÿã÷èëèñü è íà ãëàçà íàâåðíóëèñü ñë¸çû. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàë ïîõîæ íà ìàëåíüêîãî Ñåââè. Â øêàôó, â óâåëè÷èâàþùåéñÿ íà ãëàçàõ ëóæå, ñèäåë ìàëåíüêèé ÷åðíûé êîòåíîê ñ îãðîìíûìè áëåñòÿùèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè è áåëîé ïîëîñêîé íà ñïèíå. 

Ïîñëåäíèé ïóíêò óæå  íåíóæíîé áóìàæêè ãëàñèë: _Óëûáíèñü, Ñåââè_.


End file.
